Shoveling is hard work, but is often a necessary task in various outdoor professions and hobbies. The most difficult parts of shoveling are the initial thrust of the shovel into the ground, and prying up the shovelful from the ground after the thrust. The thrust can be hampered by rocks and living matter such as roots, and in tightly-packed earth can require a substantial amount of force. The initial part of lifting the loaded shovel can be made difficult by cohesive substrates, and requires the exertion of substantial force while the body is in an awkward position. Using the shovel as a lever is often a good way to overcome the latter difficulties, but the ground beneath the shovel blade makes for an indifferent fulcrum; the more it yields, the less advantage levering the shovel confers.
Therefore, there remains a need for a shovel that acts as a more effective lever and gives its user more control over the degree of leverage available.